Silent Tears
by mickeymac
Summary: I was never one for tears.They always kind of scared me.So I don't cry.Well at least for anyone to see.Because if they knew why I cried everything that I've spent years creating would go to waste... ON HIATUS, POSSIBLY PERMANENT.
1. Only The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not understand why I have to always put this up. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!!!! IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION'S ABOUT MY STORY!!!!! I WOULD SIMPLY WRITE A BOOK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!**

**Yo this idea popped into my head and I want to get it down before it goes splody from one of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs.**

**Summary: Secrets. Everyone has them. And some hurt. Some make you cry. And others make you stuff your fist in your mouth to keep from screaming out loud. Some make everything you do a lie. And some are too dark for anyone to find out. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rape **

_**n.**_

**1. ****The crime of forcing another person to submit to sex acts, especially sexual intercourse.**_**.**_

_**tr.v.**_**raped****, ****rap·ing****, ****rapes**

**1. ****To force (another person) to submit to sex acts, especially sexual intercourse; commit rape on.**

**Rape: **

**v. To destroy someone from the inside. To make you cover up all of your feelings and who you were or might have been, for fear that someone somewhere will see through your carefully constructed persona and blow it apart. **

Something happened.

It was a long time ago, but the wounds are still here and they haven't healed yet.

I don't think they ever will.

It happened when I was six.

We were still at the school.

I was taken away from my cage by some whitecoat named Gregory, but told me to call him Greg.

I remembered how he smelled like peppermint.

I used to like peppermint.

Not so much now.

He took me to a room at the end of the hall, to what looked like a supply closet.

Except it was big.

I remember that too.

There was a bed in the corner.

I thought that that was kind of weird.

But I didn't say anything.

Gregory-call-me-Greg led me over to it.

I thought something was wrong but I didn't say anything still.

He told me to lay down.

I said no.

He asked me again.

I said no again.

He lost what patience he had and picked me up and slammed my hard on the table.

Now I knew something was wrong.

I was about to scream, but Gregory-call-me-Greg covered my mouth with his hand and turned me over.

He ripped my pants and I heard a zipper being undone.

And then pain.

I think I cried.

He slapped me.

And then one word.

"Pussy"

I didn't know what it meant, but I did know that I didn't like it.

And then he stopped.

He got off me and did up his zipper.

I didn't move.

He left the room and came back about ten minutes later with new pants.

Golly-jee, new pants!

That's just what I wanted for Christmas Santa!

GCMG picked me up and carried me back to my cage.

He threw me inside and locked the door.

I sat there and thought.

And thought.

And thought some more until my head hurt from all the thinking.

I was raped.

I was scared.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

My name is Fang and this is my story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey again.**

**That was really dark and now I am depressed.**

**I didn't even know how that was going to end.**

**So I was kind of surprised when Fang's name came up on the screen.**

**I hope you liked that and that it didn't suck!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Santaclausrules18**

**Supreme Ruler of Orange Smelly Markers**

**lol**


	2. Silence

**Yo-las peoples. **

**This chapter is dedicated to**** Yascarocks, Nathan-p, and Horizontalstripes43 **

**YALL ROCK MY INVISABLE SOCKS OFF!!!!!!!!**

**HAHA I HAVE INVISABLE SOCKS AND YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!**

**ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and the Flock are at Dr. Martinez's house, and its been one year, so Fang, Max, and Iggy are all 15, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7. **

This is kind of weird.

I've never told anyone about It, before .

Not the Flock.

Not even Max.

I try not to think too much about it either.

Don't want Angel going through my head during the day and seeing something like that.

But at night, my dreams are filled with It.

It haunts me.

It torments me.

It makes me feel like jumping of a cliff wings tucked in.

Nightmares.

Always close by, and not just at night.

Fear.

Following me even when we are completely safe.

Tears.

Hidden, and shed at night.

Helpless.

How it went on for years, until Jeb rescues us.

How I was incapable of trusting him, but not for the same reasons as the Flock.

I don't think I could handle another man sneaking into my bed at night, crawling to get in my pants.

When we were with Jeb, I wanted to tell him so badly.

But I didn't.

Everyday I want to go up to Max and tell her everything.

But I don't.

I'm too scared.

Of what she would think of me.

She wouldn't want me.

Wouldn't want someone like me near Angel, or Gazzy, or Angel.

She'd be afraid of what I might do.

But she doesn't know how she should be scared of me.

She doesn't know that these… urges are projected towards her.

Doesn't know how when I see her, I feel like my throat is closing, and that I have to do something, **now.**

Something that I know I will regret.

And she can't know.

You're probably wondering what brought all of this, emo kid spreads feelings crap, aren't you.

I guess I started thinking it while we were watching this law show, named after a car, like SUV, or SVU.

It was about this 16-year-old dude who was raped when he was nine and started to rape other little kids, starting with his girlfriends little brother.

Nudge called it sick but stuck around for the show.

Gazzy said that the producer of this show had issues.

Iggy said that the dude, Roger, was gay.

I said nothing.

"Holy Shi---," Iggy started.

"Don't you dare," Max barked.

I permitted myself a small grin.

She pointedly got up from her seat next to Iggy and came and plopped herself next to me.

I felt my hands get clammy and my face get hot.

I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Well, surely you have something to say about the show, so tell," she said after we hit commercial break.

I grunted.

"I really don't have any opinion on this, though," I said finally.

"Liar," came Angel's voice softly.

Damn her.

"Well, I think that Roger killed his Leo, because no one knew that he was gay except him, and Roger wanted it that way. So when he broke it off with Leo, he threatened to tell everyone that he was, you know, getting it from another man. And, ew that sounds so icky. 'Getting it from another man' I read that in this one book once. I didn't understand it though, I asked one of my teachers and she turned all red, and was all like, 'And where did you here that, Krystal' and I was like, I read it, where else where would you think I would get something like that? And then when she told me, I was like gross, because it is! You want to know what else is gross? Getting sick. Because its like you're coughing all the time and your like infected and stuff. Oh that was one of my vocabulary words. Infected. It means like sick and stuff. I think. I got the definition wrong so I'm not sure. Remember---"

Gazzy covered Nudge's mouth with his hand and I silently thanked him.

The show came back on and everyone stopped talking to pay attention.

This dude named Stapler, or something was on the screen talking to some lawyer about Roger.

Next thing I knew it got to a scene with a teenage boy.

He had been raped and killed.

I shuddered and left the room.

I felt Max's eyes on my back as I left and could practically hear the what's-his-problem vibes coming off her.

She would want to talk.

But I won't.

Not now.

**Yeah, that chapter was pointless and boring, but I know what I want to happen but don't want to rush into it and turn any possible readers off.**

**I will have the next chapter up by next Friday.**

**I will make the next chapter much more exciting, though.**

**MUCH more exciting…**

**Dun nun na…….**

**Santaclausrules18 **

**Supreme Ruler of the Bouncy Ball you Threw out Last Week**


	3. I Hate People

**Disclaimer: GAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sick of writing these so this is officially my last disclaimer for this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF I DID WHY WOULD I EVEN BE ON HERE!!!!!!!!! THINK THIS THROUGH PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lol**

"Fang"

I looked up.

Max was leaning against my doorframe, arms crossed, a donkey look coming across her beautiful features.

I took out my headphones, knowing how when she wanted answers she liked to break things.

She entered the room and closed the door.

I was suddenly hyperaware of how I was in a room alone with her, with my curtains closed, with them only permitting a small bit of light in around the edges.

Max turned on the lights and my heartbeat ticked down a couple notches.

"What's wrong," she said, cutting to the chase.

"Nothing, why do you ask," I said politely.

Max looked like she wanted to smack me.

I sighed.

"I just didn't want to watch it. I'm not a big fan of seeing dead bodies, you know. I see that enough in my own life"

She blushed, and I regretted my snub instantly.

"So what are you listening to," she said then, changing the subject.

"Rascal Flatts," I answered promptly.

She looked surprised.

"Really? They're my favorite band, for like, ever"

"Have you ever heard Stand," I asked, glad that we were talking normally again.

"**Cause when push comes to shove**

**You taste what you're made of**

**You might bend, till you break**

**Cause it's all you can take**

**On your knees you look up**

**Decide you've had enough**," she sang half of the chorus in a clear, clear voice.

"**You get mad you get strong**

**Wipe your hands shake it off**

**Then you Stand,**

**Then you stand**,"

We sang the rest of it in harmony.

Max looked at me and blushed.

I smiled.

She blushed harder.

"So does school start tomorrow," I asked to avoid any more embarrassment on her part.

She looked relieved.

"Yeah. God, I hope we don't have to wear uniforms again,"

I nodded.

She sighed.

I sighed in response.

I looked at my clock. 10:17

"We should get to bed," Max stated, following my gaze.

"_You_ should get to bed. This is my room," I laughed.

And when Max slapped me upside the head, I glared.

Max swaggered out of my room, knowing I was watching her.

"Sleep tight, sweet thang," I said without thinking.

Whoa.

Where did that come from?!?!

She stopped, shook her head, and left the room.

I heard Iggy smothering laughter and the unmistakable sound of a hand meeting a cheek.

I laughed so hard I cried.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST************************************

************Next Morning, at Breakfast

I.

Hate.

School.

I especially hate having to get up at a specific time.

I had thrown on my black combat boots, black jeans, and a black tee-shirt.

I grabbed my backpack with the EmO PeOpLe RoCk My SoCkS OfF button on it and went down to eat.

All the midget people were already down there and I heard Max and Iggy arguing about morals upstairs.

I don't even want to know.

Finally, they came down and Nudge bombarded Max with questions.

The kid had been talking to me but I had zoned out when she started talking about foam noodles.

Breakfast passed by in a blur and before I knew it, Iggy, Max, and I were walking to the bus stop.

Crap, I thought as it came into view.

People.

I hate people.

They irritate me.

When we got up there, this one girl with platinum blonde hair immediately swaggered over to me and her friend with equally platinum hair walked to Iggy.

I could feel Max glaring at me, but I didn't turn her way.

Platinum smiled at me.

"Hey there stranger. My name is Clarissa, but you can call me Rissy. Now mind you, I only let special people call me that, so don't blow it," she said waving her hair in my face.

Whoa, Nelly.

Clarissa call me Rissy needs a Tic-Tac.

Bad.

Max must have read my obvious disgust, because she laughed, carefully disguising it into a cough.

Platinum turned to her and glared at her.

She nodded her head at some of her flunkies and they scurried to obey her, effectively blocking Max from view.

Now, knowing Max, she was probably practicing extreme self-control right now.

Platinum started chattering and I distractedly nodded my head whenever she took a breath.

"….Great! I'll see you at eight Friday!"

Hold up.

"What we talking 'bout here," I blurted out.

Platinum frowned.

"Our date"

I choked on my Life Saver.

"Uh, about that…," I started.

"Oh, okay. You just started here, so you don't want to get tied down to quickly. How about… Next Friday? Great! See you then!"

She walked off and I stood there looking like a dolt.

"So what happened lover boy," Max said.

Well now, do I detect an attitude?

"I think I just got a date with Plati--- Clarissa"

"Oh,"

"Am I good or am I good," Iggy said joining the conversation.

"What," Max said oh, so, eloquently.

"I got a date with three different girls," he said.

Max cussed him out.

Iggy held up his hands.

"Damn, girl, chill. They all went over to me and asked me out together."

Silence.

"My bad," Max muttered.

"You're forgiven," Iggy brushed it off.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Big Yellow Monster rolled around the corner.

Here we go.

**Okay, I'm sorry.**

**I lied.**

**Not exciting, but (hopefully) funny.**

**I would say review, but ya'll got that covered.**

**Lol**

**Santaclausrules18**

**Supreme Ruler of Cotton Candy Flavored Gum**


	4. Not A Chapter, Only An Author's Note

**I'm going to upload a chapter later today, but I just wanted to put this out here.**

**Thank you for my Super-Duper-Califroper Reviewers!!!**

**I mean 16 reviews for 3 chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**That is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you to:**

**maximumcullenxxx**

**bfe111**

**horizontal stripes43**

**Lunae Stardust**

**Shy13Fang**

**totaltheTERRIER**

**Totally-Yatal**

**akins22**

**pinkprincess23**

**nathan-p**

**Yascarocks**

**YALL ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Another BLASTED Authors Note

Yo I have been grounded because of my grades AGAIN

So I'm not going to be updating for about six, seven weeks.

Sorry, just wanted you to know why I haven't updated lately.

Santaclausrules18

Supreme Ruler of Groundation

(I don't even think that's a real word)

xD


	6. Dr MayKill

**This is basically writing an apology to me; since all my reviewers have basically said forget this load of crap.**

**But just so you know…**

**Get out your guns.**

**I have come back after I fell off the face of the Earth.**

**I could tell you all the things that happened that made me not update but it wouldn't matter anyway.**

**My computer crashed so everything, and I mean EVERYTHING was wiped out including everything I had written, PLUS I got grounded again, AND Microsoft wouldn't work and was acting retarded, and my brother had surgery and other shit.**

**You do not know how sorry I am for being an asswipe for not updating in so long**

**So without further ado, I give to you the next chapter of SILENT TEARS!!!!!!!!**

****silence sets in as author realizes that no ones there to read****

**Well, crap.**

****Calls dog, named Maximanium, and threatens to give dog food to him if he does not read****

The Yellow Deathtrap slowly chugged to a stop at the sign and like the good little mindless drones that we are, everyone filed onto the bus, pushing and shoving in a way that seemed too it planned and exaggerated to be real.

Some idiot pushed me up the steps, almost making me lose my footing, causing him to laugh.

I snarled at him and his laughter turned to a cough.

Max was in front of both me and Iggy and moved purposely through the tightly compacted bodies to find a seat.

We found one in the middle, but some guy with a purple unobrow (no seriously, a purple unobrow) came out of nowhere and nodded to the back of the bus before we could sit down.

I heard Max growl, but made no comment.

We continued our slow trudge past the backpacks and students till we came to a half-way decent seat in the way back.

Max threw her stuff down and slid in, with me in the middle and Iggy seated next to the aisle.

I tried to not let our close proximity get to me.

Almost immediately my claustrophobia kicked in, and my breath came quicker, my hands clenched, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I looked for escape routes.

So far the only ones I found was the window to Max's right and the aisle.

Both were too small for all of us to make a clean getaway, but you work with what you got.

I glanced at my fellow bird-kids and saw Max and Iggy in more or less the same condition as me.

Someone cleared their throat.

Max, Iggy, and I all looked up simultaneously, either of us prepared to throw whoever was there clear through the window if need be.

"Sorry to break this up, but that's my seat, freaks," said some guy in a squeaky voice that sounded like he smoked way too much weed this morning.

His hair was done up in a kind of sideways Mohawk that leaned to the side, covering up the right side of his face, while also being dyed a blue-black color.

"Well, since you probably know everyone back here, I'm sure that they'll allow you to sit with them," I said coyly, trying to not let my irritation show.

"Or you, pyro, and Blondie can just hightail your asses out of here before I _**make **_you," he said abruptly, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Iggy said leaning back in the seat.

"Yeah, totally terrifying, I'm quaking in my combat boots by your mere presence," Max snorted.

Mohawk growled.

I growled.

Max growled.

Iggy growled.

I snickered.

With no warning, Mohawk, slung his backpack on top of Iggy, crawled on top of the seat into Max's lap and put his feet in mine.

I looked from Mohawk's feet to his face in a slow way, to let it be known that I was pissed.

"Do you mind," I said, my voice like splintered ice.

"Not really," Mohawk answered.

Both Iggy and Max turned to me to see if I would rise to the obvious challenge.

By way of answering, I threw the asswipe's backpack across the bus into some kid's lap and shoved Mohawk's feet off me, sending him down back into the aisle on his butt.

Okay.

Maybe pissing off some dude while being surrounded by all his big-ass friends wasn't the best idea, but all of us have a natural reflex whenever someone tells us what to do or tries to make us do something when its obvious that they don't have the authority to do shit.

Mohawk sat there for a long time, staring up at me kind of like, I don't know, the way a cheetah looks at the gazelle seconds before it pounces.

It was absolutely silent in the back, and I knew without looking that the front of the bus was also looking on in interest.

And I know that in all the movies whenever there's going to be some kind of fight, the busdriver is always oblivious, but come on.

If all of a sudden, your deafeningly loud bus goes silent, _**something's **_probably about to go down.

Mohawk stood up, but that exact instant we pulled in to the school, effectively stopping whatever trick he was about to pull.

I guess the group we unconsciously sat down next to was not the one to mess with.__

Everyone stayed in their seats as if in a trance as Max, Iggy and I got off the bus.

"Can you go _anywhere _without causing some trouble? Between you and Max, the rest of us are screwed if we stick with you guys," Iggy said, breaking the silence in the way only he can.

He was pulling it off as a joke but I could tell that he was serious.

"Huh. I guess not," I said thoughtfully.

"And you call me a troublemaker," Max sniffed.

"That was a bad move," said a guy shorter than me and Iggy, but taller than Max from behind us.

All three of us had turned around in a split second, and Max already had her hand wrapped around his arm, prepared to dislocate it in .5 seconds.

"Hey, now," the kid said, caught off guard.

Reluctantly, Max let go. "I'm Cody," he said.

"I'm not trying to start something, but the guy you just messed with is LJ Vlaser, leader of the Bleeders, and all-around bad-ass," Cody continued.

"Okay… And the reason he tried to fight with Fnick is what again?" Iggy said, irritated.

Cody shrugged. "You sat in his seat"

"Sucks for him, don't it," Max said impassively.

Iggy leaned forward to whisper something in Max's ear and she snickered.

Suddenly, Cody shuffled his feet and said a mumbled goodbye before darting off.

"What's with him," I said impassively.

Iggy made no comment, but Max nodded once in the opposite direction that Cody had ran.

"LK, or J, something like that,"

"Perhaps he just wants to come over here and patch things up with a smile and a hug, all while saying what great friends we'll be?," I said in my best, I'm-so-sweet voice.

Iggy snorted.

"And I hate violence, Max is making stuffed lobster tonight, the two of you are expecting your first child next month, and you want to be a kindergarten teacher when you grow up,"

I will not think, I will not think, I will not think….

Guess what?

I thought.

And practically fucking lost it when Max stood on her toes and kissed my cheek coyly.

I could feel the back of my ears becoming pink, and suddenly, and my pants were about two sizes too small all of a sudden.

As I got a hold of myself, I realized that they were still waiting on one of my fabulous words of wisdom. Note sarcasm.

I mock gasped. "How'd you know? I have loved kids for like, _**ever**_"

Max snickered and punched me in the arm, while I tried not to think of me punching something lower on her, much, much lower…

No.

Bad Fang.

Think as if Angel was listening.

Damn, I'm fucked up.

By now I was already irritated, although only Max could probably tell, she just didn't know why.

So when some punk-ass wanna-be comes over and tries to punch you, well I think you know what happens.

It has to be in the bird-kid manual somewhere, I mean, seriously.

Without even thinking about it, I grabbed his fist and twisted it while spinning around, effectively flipping him over me and making him fall on his ass.

I turned back around to go back over to Iggy and Max, thinking that this yahoo was smart enough to realize that if someone flips you over their shoulder without breaking a sweat, that you should pick up what's left of your pride, put it in a bag, and run.

But some people just don't _**get it.**_

So of course, being the doofus that he obviously was, Mohawk came at me again, but this time, I ducked, weaved, and sent two roundhouse kicks at his stomach and legs, making him kind of hunch over in mid air, like a clip being closed.

The same thing happened every time I fought, whether with Erasers or not, I was always almost unnecessarily cold and cruel, giving out more force than planned.

I didn't really think about it before, because with Erasers it was kill or be killed, fight or die. There was no mercy and there was no such thing as a 'painless' death.

But this was a human, whether a poor excuse for one or not, so what would have only made one of the Flock lose their breath, broke actual bones on this guy.

And I don't mean like spraining your wrist.

I mean snapped a couple ribs, and a leg in half.

You have no clue how much having a rib broken hurts.

If you have, you understand the pain this kid was going through.

If you haven't, trust me you don't want to.

I turned around quickly, cursing myself for basically blowing our cover.

So much for blending in.

Max grabbed my arm and my backpack in one hand and stormed off towards the building.

She was starting to mutter again and I tuned her out.

"…oh that's great, just great. Sir Fnicholas goes and gets himself in a fight and probably kills the kid… too bad really… but I can't feel that bad though.. another week or two and I would've killed him too but on our first day here? We are trying to blend, be inconspicuous, but noo…" Max said before returning to her muttered ramblings.

"Smooth, Fnick," Iggy intoned behind me.

"Shut it, Sir Figsalot," I snarled before we turned into the guidance coyunselor's office.

Max dropped my arm and I bit back the surge of disappointment that rushed through me.

I heard fingers tapping away at a keyboard behind a pile of precariously stacked papers, but I could see no one.

The three of us stood in the back of the office awkwardly for about two minutes before Max strode up to the front desk and rang the bell five times.

"No need to kill the poor thing, Max," I muttered.

"No need to kill the poor thing Max," she mocked, making her voice about a pitch higher than Morticon's.

"Hello! Welcome to Harverdale High School, home of the Buzzy Bee Hornets! How may I help you today?" a perky blonde squeaked coming out from behind the once-was forest on her desk.

I snorted and Max turned around to glare at me before speaking. "Hello. I'm Max Ride; this is Nick Bailey, and Jeff Green. We're the new students here? Um, we need, our schedules or, something…"

"Oh. Okay. New students, new students…," she said disappearing behind the papers again. "Ah! Found you! Heere you go! Have a nice day!" She practically was jumping up and down in excitement.

Nudge could take a leaf from her book on how to be a hyperactive, sugar-crazed, weirdo.

"Let's go before she drags us into her cult," Iggy whispered and dragged Max and I out into the hallway, for we were too stunned to do anything but gape stupidly.

Max glanced at our schedules. "Cool. We have homeroom, Science, Career Choices, Social Studies, and lunch together, then me and Iggy have Math and you have Language Arts, and then we switch, you in math, Iggy and I in L.A, and we get back together for Drivers Ed. Drivers Ed? Kids can drive at 15? Nice…"

"I have a migraine," I said, rubbing my temple.

"Don't tell me you're getting a voice too. That's just what we need: a leader and a co-leader off their rock. And you know why that would be horrific? Because I would be in charge! And you know how I feel about those little buggers. I still say we should have thrown 'em out before we got attached, but noo…" Iggy said his voice fading as he felt me glaring at him.

Max was about to say something but her voice was drowned out by the bell.

We all jumped; we haven't had what you call _good _experiences with loud noises in enclosed buildings.

"Crap," I said.

The three of us ran down the hall to find room B53, or Science, but by the time we ran all over freaking campus and saw it, we were about 15 minutes late.

I opened the door to the classroom and saw and old guy with the trademark bad-guy mustache with a bad dye job and a toupee yelling at the class about what lazy, inconsiderate slobs they were.

The three of us tried to slip in unnoticed, and almost succeeded, when Teach saw us.

"Well, well, who do we have here. New students?" he said eyeing the pink slip Max clutched in her left hand.

"Yes," she said stiffly and handed him the paper.

"Max, Nick, and Jeff… Are you Nick," he asked Max.

She bristled. "That would be him," she jabbed a thumb in my direction. "I'm Max, and he's Jeff."

"I asked you're name, not theirs, little girl," Toupee snarled.

"Well since the main idea was finding out our names, and you did, perhaps you should drop this whole confrontation, Teach" I slid in before Max would become her usual, sweet self, preferring to talk with fists than words.

"You will call me Dr. Mayvell or sir when you address me, insolent child. I expect respect from the children I teach and you are not an exception to that rule. Now go sit before I send you to the Principal on you're first day here," Mayvell said coolly.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Max.

She wiggled her nose and I smirked.

Iggy put his finger through her belt loop as she led us to a row of empty seats.

"Excuse me Jeff, but what is it that you think you are doing?" Toupee growled.

Iggy turned around slowly. "Going to my seat. Isn't that what you asked for us to do?"

"I asked you to go to your seat not feel up the girl in front of you," Toupee said quietly, proving himself to be quite the sadist.

Iggy's ears turned pink, but his voice did not shake.

"I'm blind,"

"Liar"

So of course Max snapped.

"Liar? Do you honestly believe that he would lie about being blind? That's like me lying about being here even though I'm standing directly in front of you. Not doing your homework, you might lie. Didn't wash the dishes? You might lie. But about being blind? If you think that that's something to lie about, then you're dumber than I originally thought."

The class stared in awe at their new idol and Mayvell turned an ugly puce color.

"Sit. Down."

I rolled out my shoulders and cracked my knuckles.

And so our school day had begun.

**I am super duper califroper sorry about not updating so as a gift you get an extra-large space cookie for not throwing knives at the screen as you read!!!**

**Throwing them now does not count.**

**Lol**

**Read and Review!!!!!**


	7. I Want to Make You Scream

_**Neeeewwwww CHAPTER!**_

_**Wh-Hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**ONWARD!!!**_

_**Uh… Yeah

* * *

**_

"_Sit. Down."_

_I rolled out my shoulders and cracked my knuckles._

_And so our school day had begun._

Max was still twitchy and irritated because of Dr. May-kill, and since she has a reputation for getting violent when angry, Iggy and I both gave her a wide berth.

"We should kill him," Iggy said with a straight face after we were released.

"Now?" I asked.

"Naw, too many witnesses," he responded.

Max snorted and pulled out our schedules again.

"We have Career Choices next," she said, trying to keep the scowl off of her face but failing horribly.

We got there.

How horribly fascinating.

The teacher, Anna Parker, is a red-head.

And Max hates her.

I know, I was so surprised too.

Class continued. Day ended and we all went home happy and well-learned.

Yeah, right.

Apparently, humans break very, very, easily. When I thought I had only broken a leg and some ribs, I had actually caused a rib to enter his kidney and his entire left leg was shattered.

So fortunately, he didn't have to take the Math quiz on Wednesday.

Unfortunately, his big-ass brothers are pissed at me.

So my first day of school is decidedly not going well.

And I saw this as I'm held down by Thug 1 and 2.

What can I say?

Max was right; it's much easier to think clearly about your enemies when you're detached from them.

Anyway, we were walking out of our sixth period we were reminded by our Drivers Ed teacher to go to the front office.

So by the time we stopped listening to our instincts and realized that Franka Glikel had no fucking clue where the hell north is, we were late. So then we had to wait in line for another thirty minutes give or take for the receptionist to take us.

And I know this may surprise you, but people don't stick around a school after it lets out.

Within and hour it's empty. Not a soul's there.

No one.

Nada.

Chicken egg, goose egg and every other egg if you want me to go on.

So we went out the front and around to the back so we could get home. (Home? How are you going to do that?) In case you haven't been listening, we have wings, Whoop-de-fricking-do.

And, walked right into Peter Vlaser.

"So you're the little punk who beat up my baby bro, huh?" he leered dangerously. I backed away, but sadly did not realize, or remember, thinking about our past encounters with the ha-ha-I'm-so-big-and-bad-and-you-are-so-scared-of-me psychopaths we've come across, like to have a gang around them.

So yes, I did literally walk into the clutches of evil. Our at least mildly annoying.

Bringing us back to the current situation.

I did an automatic 360, or more like 47, since I could barely fricking move due to the apes holding my arms.

Max was being held also, but her…captors, I guess you could say, seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot more than she .

Now I was pissed. I pulled against the two idiots holding me but couldn't get though. Now yes I know we're The Super Avian-Human Hybrid Freaks! Surely we can break through just about anything right?

Sure, but not without giving ourselves, and the Martinez's away.

So, at least for now, we were stuck here. But I plan to have a nice chat with Ape # 3 holding Max.

Iggy was being held also, but only by one guy. Rule number one. Never underestimate your enemies or your allies.

Peter walked over slowly, dragging his eyes from me to Max. "She yours?"

Max twitched, and I could feel anger building up inside of me as it took every ounce of my self control to not kill him then.

He pulled out a knife out of his back pocket before continuing over to Max.

"Don't. Touch. Her," I ground out, anger making me almost completely unintelligible.

"Oho, so she is yours, huh?" Peter said, a weird light in his eyes.

"I thought you said you were pissed at me? Not… My girlfriend," I said, halting on girlfriend.

I could tell Iggy and Max were surprised at my choice of words, but didn't let their facial expressions change. Rule number two. You know the saying, united we stand, divided we fall? If you stand together you can't break as easy. Apart; a strong wind will knock you down.

Peter stopped and twisted the knife through his fingers. "You're right,"

"Let them go," he addressed his sycophantic minions without looking up.

Iggy started towards where he knew I would be but was stopped by a kid who looked like Mohawk's other brother, Brian.

"I said you could leave. Not help. Leave. Now go before I change my mind." Peter snapped.

Max looked at me for a second and I saw her plan as if she came over and whispered it in my ear.

Stay here; don't fight. We will be watching.

I gave a small nod, and the two of them disappeared like ghosts.

"Not so tough when your little friends leave you, now are you, you little bitch," said psycho as he walked back over to me again.

I put up my wall. "Not sure what you mean,"

**WHAM!**

I didn't have time to duck as he took a swing at me, hitting me square in the jaw. I tasted blood, but didn't cry out.

"You talk when I tell you to, you got that?" Peter said, his eyes blazing with hatred and anger.

I couldn't help myself. "Yes sir,"

**SWING!**

This time I was ready for it and twisted my head to the side as he swung at me again.

He hit one of his goons and he staggered.

I attempted to swing around and get the hell out of there, but they were stronger than I thought. He didn't let go.

"I'm done with this bitch. Just skewer his skinny ass and be done with it," a kid I recognized from the bus said.

"Your right Grease. But first I want to make him scream……"

I froze.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on, Fangy-boy. I won't hurt you. Much." Gregory's tinkling laugh was the first thing I registered as soon as my eyes adjusted to the harsh, bright light._

_I thought about trying to fight him but I knew that would just make it worse. Greg grabbed me roughly by the tops of my arms and dragged me out of my cage. Max woke up with a start and snarled at Gregory before catching my eye and giving me a thumbs up._

_If she only knew… She wouldn't be able to stand me._

_But I was too selfish to tell her. Too afraid. Too cowardly._

_I turned away from her resilient expression to hide my face._

_He took me back to the same storage closet and locked the door again. _

_Once again, I thought about running, but knew in my heart that it would make no difference._

"_Don't worry, my boy, we'll get to our testing a little later, but first I want to make you scream………"_

_**End flashback**_

Peter walked towards me with the knife and I lost it.

I swung my legs out form beneath me, knocking down my captors before sucker-punching Peter in the jaw. I did a roundhouse kick at his chest and heard his breath leave him in a whoosh. Brian came up to then and tried to punch me but I dodged, and took his arm, twisting it around until he fell to his knees. I could probably take the rest of them out, but I had already blown enough of my cover for one day.

I took off down the side of the school and when I was far away enough, jumped up into the air, spreading my powerful wings and surging upwards.

"Fang!," I heard Max yell. I whipped around and almost collided with her. I shuddered involuntarily and pulled back when she tried to touch my shoulder.

"What's wrong," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

I looked away. "Nothing"

Like I would tell _her_.

"Dude, you good," Iggy asked warily.

I sighed. "Yeah man. I'm fine." I punched his shoulder to let him know I wasn't just saying crap.

Well actually, I still was, but he didn't have to know that.

I glanced at Max with apology in my gaze.

She gave a sad little smile and nodded to show that she understood.

She turned and started to fly beside me. I started to move away but stopped.

Iggy flew ahead of us and bumped my shoulder on his way past.

Iggy never bumps into anything unless we just moved the furniture around and no one told him, or if he wanted to talk.

And since we weren't exactly in a house, he wanted to talk.

Of course he didn't know what caused me to freak out like that, but he did know what Peter said before I snapped.

I sighed again.

_Yes Iggy, we have to talk.

* * *

_

_**I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a very bad case of writers block. More stuff, but blleeaahh, you don't care about THAT!**_

_***shmiles***_

**_And sorry about the crap-ass fight scenes and all the cussing._**

**_And we saw a little bit more about Fang now didn't we? _**

**_*Grabs chin and forces to nod*_**

_**Nothing else to really say except sorry so yeah :P**_

_**Oh, yeah.**_

_**AND REVVIIEEWW!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	8. We Need To Talk

_**Oh mii Goth!!!!**_

_**A new chapter in less than three weeks!?!?!?!**_

_**This canNOT be real….**_

_**I know, I couldn't believe it either LOL**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**ONWARD!!!**_

-------------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------------

_Iggy flew ahead of us and bumped my shoulder on his way past._

_Iggy never bumps into anything unless we just moved the furniture around and no one told him, or if he wanted to talk._

_And since we weren't exactly in a house, he wanted to talk._

_Of course he didn't know what caused me to freak out like that, but he did know what Peter said before I snapped._

_I sighed again._

_Yes Iggy, we have to talk._

-------------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------------

The three of us landed in clumsy formation, and before our feet were even properly on the ground, Angel came barreling out of Dr. Martinez's house with Nudge and Gazzy hot on her heels.

Ella came out slowly, taking her time.

"Ohmigod, Angel told us about how Fang got into a fight today, like as in when you guys got to school? Is it true? Oh, and she also said that just now Fang got into another fight with the same guy. Or someone close. Did it really happen? Did you win, Fang? I mean, you had to have won because you've fought M-Geeks, Erasers, and Flyboys and won so a dinky little human is nothing right?" Nudge asked as soon as we were in hearing range.

"No offence Ella. I mean, you're not a dinky little human, but you are human and I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Iggy says that I can be mean without trying to be. I don't think so. Everyone else says I'm just nice. I can be mean when I want to be like when that one time we went to Tipisco and Ari came and…" she dropped off, realizing that no one was listening to her.

Angel had given a sharp glance, or glare was more like it, towards Ella when Nudge had began talking directly to her. Ella and Angel were usually on good terms, so it must be serious.

Max sighed. "Yes Sir Fang got into a fight. Yes, he won. Yes, there was another fight after school. Yes he won that one also. I hope he would be able to and keep with the point of the conversation, Nudge."

"Sorry, Max"

Ella turned sharply away from us and turned to go inside when Nudge spoke Max's name.

"What's with her," Max asked to her sisters retreating back.

"I dunno. It's weird because when we first got here, she was all nice and stuff and now she's all mean and never wants to talk to me ever," Nudge started, and Gazzy, sensing that the Nudge Channel was about to start up gave her a pinch.

"OW. Gazzy!" Nudge yelped and batted him away.

Angel had been silent during this exchange and had been looking at Iggy, Max, and I intently. I threw up my mind blocks and I could tell by her disappointed expression, had either been about to go picking through my mind, or had been before she had been shut out.

She glanced at Max and shook her head, frowning to herself and moved on to Iggy. By the way she focused her gaze on him; I knew she must have found something. I tightened my blocks and went inside.

I felt Max's curiosity and Iggy's intense stare on my back but didn't turn around.

I headed up the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me.

Reluctantly, I sat on my bed, waiting for Iggy to come up.

Ten minutes later, I heard Iggy's quiet footsteps heading up the stairs and stopping at my door,

He knocked softly and I told him to come in.

He promptly fell into the bean bag chair I had next to the window and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, irritated. Wasn't he wanted to talk to _me_?

"What's the deal, man?"

I flushed. "Nothing,"

"Yeah, right. I heard him talking to and about you and the last thing he said before you freaked out was 'I want to make him scream'."

I didn't answer.

Iggy sighed. "I didn't tell Max if that's what you're thinking,"

I exhaled. "….Thanks"

"Meaning…. What's the deal?" Iggy said again, irritation leaking into his voice.

I couldn't tell him _everything._

But I did have to tell him _something. _Even if that something isn't exactly what he wants to hear.

"You know how at the School, the whitecoats treated us like animals," I began, my voice hushed.

Iggy's face contorted, and I knew he was stopping himself from saying a sarcastic remark. "Yeah,"

"Well one whitecoat, Gregory, did just that," I steeled myself by taking a deep breath.

"He would always…hit me, and most of the bruises that I have came from him. He would beat me up and say that I got them from the various experiments that I had, but he was lying; they came from him," I lied. It wasn't even a lie, really. He did hit me a couple times, but that wasn't what the problem was. The whitecoats would always hit the 'experiments' to help 'discipline' them, so that wasn't even that big of a deal.

"When I was four," I continued, "He pulled out a knife and threatened me with it and said that if I kept fighting, he would….castrate me with it. I guess it always stayed with me," I finished.

Iggy looked at me long and hard, and it was freaky, how the blind kid can't even see you, but can see into you. I slowed my breathing and stared at the door.

Slowly, he nodded, and even though the gesture means, 'I believe you' I knew he didn't.

"I know you're lying, but I also know that if it's that big of a deal, you'll tell me eventually" Iggy said in a low voice.

He got up to leave, but turned around. "We're always here for you. I don't know what the problem is, but I do know that no one will judge you for whatever it is. We, the Flock, we're a family. Better than most, actually. We fight a lot, but we will always be here for you,"

On that note, Iggy turned and left the room, leaving me to my own tormented thoughts.

_**So…. How was it? Definitely not my favorite chapter, but whatever.**_

_**Read and Review!!**_

_**~Santa~ **_

_**Supreme Ruler of Crappy Movies**_


	9. Not an Update sorry

'Ello poppet(s)…

I'm sorry if you thought that this was an update, but I don't plan on updating this story ever again. Sorry for the melodramatic opening to that, but I couldn't think about how else I could phrase it. I've held out as long as I could, but the plot bunny ran off with my spark of creativity to Australia. Why Australia? Because Australia's where all the sexy mens are, of course ;). But in all seriousness, I just can't finish this story. If anyone is interested in taking it over, just ask.

Once again, I'm really sorry about all of this.

mm.


End file.
